Julgamento por combate
Um julgamento por combate é um meio pelo qual uma parte pode provar sua inocência quando acusada de um crime nos Sete Reinos. Em vez de um julgamento padrão, quando um senhor - ou um conselho de senhores - ouve testemunho das partes envolvidas e toma uma decisão, uma ou todas as partes podem escolher a opção de um julgamento por combate. Regras Somente os nobres têm o direito de solicitar um julgamento por combate: os pequenos não possuem esse direito. Nobres, aparentemente, não são esperados que se combatam. Se um nobre é acusado de um crime, em qualquer ponto durante o julgamento realizado pelo senhor local, ele pode exigir o seu direito a um julgamento por combate. Este direito é considerado tão inviolável que até mesmo um senhor que está plenamente convencido de que o acusado deveria morrer seria hesitante em simplesmente negar tal pedido (se for feito em público, pelo menos). Mesmo os membros da família real ou altos funcionários como a Mão do Rei se sentiriam incapazes de negar o pedido se feito publicamente. Em um julgamento por combate, os acusados podem se representar em combate ou, se incapazes (como as mulheres, os feridos, os aleijados, os anões ou os incapacitados de outra forma), podem pedir um campeão para representá-los. O senhor julgador pode, pelo menos, exigir que eles escolham um campeão dentre os guerreiros atualmente disponíveis, ao invés de permitir que eles nomeiem um campeão atualmente localizado no lado oposto de Westeros, tentando tentar retardar o julgamento por semanas. Um julgamento por combate não necessariamente precisa ser combatido até a morte. É combatido até que um homem ceda - embora se o acusado se represente ele lutara até morte para evitar uma execução, e até mesmo o campeão de um acusado, muitas vezes, luta até a morte devido a uma recompensa potencial do acusado se ele ganhar. A luta também pode acabar se o acusador retirar a acusação ou o acusado confessar. O lado vitorioso é considerado que teve seu caso julgado justamente pelos deuses (seja os Sete, os Deuses Antigos da Floresta, ou o que quer que eles adorem) e provou sua inocência aos olhos dos deuses. Portanto, se o acusado é vitorioso, ele é livrado de todas as acusações. Se o acusado ou seu campeão é derrotado, no entanto, ele é considerado culpado e condenado à morte. Enquanto, em teoria, os deuses favorecerão o partido justo, na maioria das vezes o vencedor tende a ser simplesmente o mais forte, o mais rápido ou apenas o mais afortunado. Julgamento de sete Ver artigo principal: Julgamento de Sete Muito raramente, depois que o acusado exigi um julgamento por combate, ele também pode exigir um "julgamento por sete": em vez de um homem contra um homem, duas equipes de sete homens vão lutar. Tal como acontece com um julgamento normal por combate, acusado e acusador tem que escolher seis outros campeões - embora cada um também tenha a opção de não lutar pessoalmente, mas nomear um sétimo homem como seu campeão pessoal. Um julgamento por sete termina somente quando todos os sete homens de um lado forem derrotados (seja por rendição ou morte). Julgamentos por combate notáveis Na série de televisão Game of Thrones: *Primeiro julgamento por combate de Tyrion Lannister *Julgamento por combate de Sandor Clegane *Segundo julgamento por combate de Tyrion Lannister Julgamentos por combate históricos: *Julgamento de Sete de Maegor Targaryen *Julgamento de Sete de Duncan, o Alto História 1ª Temporada 3ª Temporada 4ª Temporada 6ª Temporada Sob a influência do Alto Pardal, o rei Tommen I Baratheon interrompe os julgamentos por combate, decidindo que eles são bárbaros e um meio fácil para pessoas de influência e poder evadirem a justiça. Ao fazê-lo, ele rouba sua mãe, Cersei Lannister, a sua melhor chance de escapar de qualquer tipo de castigo dos tribunais, já que ela não pode mais jogar seu trunfo usando Gregor Clegane como seu campeão.Ninguém Esta decisão provavelmente é revogada depois que o Alto Pardal é derrubado e Tommen comete suicídio, permitindo que Cersei assuma o trono.Os Ventos do Inverno No norte, Jon Snow oferece a Ramsay Bolton um julgamento por combate de fato entre os dois para resolver sua disputa sobre Winterfell. Ramsay inicialmente se recusa, sabendo que Jon provavelmente poderia vencê-lo, como ele tinha ouvido falar que ele é o maior espadachim do Norte, mas depois concorda depois que Jon e seus aliados violam Winterfell, escolhendo um arco e flecha como sua arma. Jon bloqueia todas as flechas de Ramsay com um escudo até chegar perto o suficiente para subjugar Ramsay.Batalha dos Bastardos (episódio) Referências en:Trial by combat de:Urteil durch Kampf ru:Испытание поединком Categoria:Religião Categoria:Fé dos Sete Categoria:Cultura e Sociedade